School Isn't All Bad
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Xigbar is your average math teacher in high school until a new student named Demyx comes along and they wind up in a tough situation. WARNINGS: Student x teacher romance and yaoi!
1. Start Out As Friends

KH – KH

Xigbar Shizuoka was starting another year of teaching at Asuka Senior High School in Japan. He taught math, mainly algebra and calculus, but he was one of those teachers that made it fun to learn so a lot of students loved him.

When the first period bell rang, the class filed in like they normally did and sat down in their seats; ready to learn (that's how a Japanese school is after all).

"Good morning, students. I am Mr. Shizuoka, but you may call me Mr. S if you want." Xigbar started, and then passed out books. "Since it's the first day back to school, I will start off with review." He said as he started to write things on the board and talk about them.

--

After school, Xigbar was walking out of the school when he saw a student getting picked on by some other students. "Hey!" He yelled as he ran towards them.

"Oh crap!" One of the bullies said, and then he and his friends ran away.

Xigbar ran up to the other kid. "Are you alright?" He asked, and then recognized the kid. "Hey… aren't you in one of my classes?"

"Yes and yes. I'm Demyx." He said.

"Oh yeah! First period algebra!"

"Yeah!"

"Well… what are you doing out here with those bullies?"

"They started picking on me when they saw my two best friends leave together, holding hands."

Xigbar was really confused by that. "What's wrong with that?"

"My two best friends are both guys."

"Ah." Xigbar said in understanding. "Well, there's nothing wrong with that either, but I suppose there's always going to be controversy over that topic."

"Yeah…" Demyx said as he scratched the back of his neck and Xigbar could tell that he felt awkward.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just… weird talking like this with teacher."

"Well… don't think of me as a teacher then, a lot of students actually don't. Just think of me as… an adult you can talk to like a friend."

"Does that mean we're friends?"

"If you want to be, we can." Xigbar said.

"Sure! I've never been friends with a teacher before! It could be fun!"

"Great! Only the first day of school and we've both already made new a friend!"

Demyx smiled. "Yeah!"

Suddenly, Xigbar's watch made a beeping noise and he looked to see what time it was. "Oh crap! I'm late! Listen, can we continue this conversation tomorrow? I've got a doctor's appointment that I have to go to!"

"Sure!"

"Okay! See you tomorrow in class!" Xigbar said and ran off to the parking lot.

--

That night, Demyx was in his room, watching TV when his mom called him from downstairs to get in the shower.

"Okay mom…" He called back before getting some clothes and going into the bathroom to take a shower. While he was in the shower, he started to think about how Xigbar had practically saved him from being beaten up after school and he smiled. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually can't wait for school tomorrow."

--

The next morning, Demyx had driven to school early and got there before a lot of other people did. He went into the math wing of the school and into Xigbar's classroom.

Xigbar was sitting at his desk, typing something on his computer when he saw Demyx in the doorway. "Hey there, kiddo. You're here early."

"Yeah… I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. Those guys were about to beat me up and you came in the nick of time."

"Don't mention it. Happy to help." He said and took a sip of his coffee and started playing a song from his computer.

"Is that Beethoven's 5th Symphony?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah, it is. You sure know your music."

"I'm a musician, you know? I play guitar in my band."

"Really?" Xigbar asked. "I've always had such an admiration for musicians. They've got such a…a passion that you don't really find in many other people."

"Well… if you want to see me play, my band plays at the Rock Palace every other Saturday. You should come and check it out."

"I just might take you up on that offer too." Xigbar said. "This Saturday or next Saturday?"

"We're scheduled for this Saturday." Demyx said. "So I'll see you there?"

"Count on it." Xigbar said with a smile.

--

The rest of the week flew by and it was now Saturday night at the Rock Palace. Demyx was backstage with his two best friends who also happened to be the other two members of the band, Axel and Roxas. Axel played the bass for the group and Roxas was on the drums. They both noticed that Demyx seemed to be a little off that night.

"What are you so worried about, Dem?" Axel asked.

"Yeah. We've played here at least a dozen times before." Roxas added. "Anyone would be over stage fright by now."

"It's not stage fright." Demyx said. "It's just that… there's someone out there right now who I really want to make a good impression for."

"Who is it? Is it a record dealer?!" Axel asked excitedly.

"No."

"Oh… then who is such a big shot that you want to make such a big good impression for?"

"Look for yourself. He's sitting at table nine."

Axel peeked to see who it was and laughed. "You want to make a good impression for Mr. S?"

"Don't laugh, Axel!" Demyx said, blushing. "This happens to be a big deal for me and I do want us to play good tonight!"

"I'm sure we will… as long as one of us doesn't forget to… start playing or anything like that." Axel teased.

"You do something like that, and you're not getting anything tonight!" Roxas yelled.

"Aw come on, Roxy… you know I'm only kidding." Axel said.

One of the guys who owned the place came up to them and said, "Two minutes."

"Okay… here we go." Demyx said and took a deep breath.

A couple minutes later, the same guy went on the stage and said, "Hey everyone! Ready for the opening act?"

"Yeah!" Almost everyone in the audience said.

"Well, here they are: The Three Bold Souls!" The guy said, and the curtains parted to show them standing there ready to play, but it never happened.

--

The next morning, Demyx woke up in his bedroom to see Axel and Roxas there too. He didn't remember much of anything from the previous night and asked, "What happened? Did we play alright?"

"We didn't play at all." Axel said.

"What?!"

"Yeah, you fainted, Demyx." Roxas said. "Axel and I brought you home."

"Guess you really do have stage fright still. Guess we'll have to wait a little longer before any record dealers will be stopping by our doors…"

"Axel, will you stop thinking about our future careers for two seconds?!" Roxas yelled and looked at Demyx before sitting next to him on the bed.

"What about Mr. S? What did he do?" Demyx asked.

"When you fainted, everyone could tell he was really worried about you. He had jumped up on stage and was trying to wake you up." Roxas explained. "He said he was a little sad that he didn't get to hear any of our music, but he said that he understood and that hopefully he could hear it some other time."

Demyx slumped and said, "This is all my fault…"

"Hey! It's cool, man!" Axel said. "So what if you didn't get to make the big good impression on him that time, you'll do it next time!"

"Axel is right!" Roxas said. "They'll always be a next time!"

--

That Monday after school, Demyx stopped by Xigbar's room and saw him straightening out the room and putting chairs upside down on the desks.

Xigbar then saw Demyx and smiled. "Hey there."

"Hi…" Demyx said. "Listen… I just want to apologize for Saturday."

"You still on about that?" Xigbar asked and laughed. "It's fine. I'm not mad about it or anything."

"Oh, I know. I just… I wanted to show you how well we could play and I just had to go and faint when that's never happened before."

"It's alright, kiddo." Xigbar said and walked over to Demyx. "They'll always be next time!"

"That's what Axel and Roxas said too."

"Then that only proves my point." Xigbar said with a kind smile.

"Well… here." Demyx said as he handed over a folded up piece of paper that was sealed together with a little music note sticker.

"What's this?"

"I wrote down the lyrics to the song that we were going to sing that night. I want you to have it."

"Thanks. Can I put it on the board?"

"If you want to."

"Alright, I will." Xigbar said with a laugh and hung it up on the board, unfolded. He then read the lyrics and smiled. "Looks like a beautiful song. Did you write this yourself?"

"Yeah."

"It's great! …I wish I could hear the music for it though."

"…I have my acoustic guitar with me. I could play the general background of the music for you."

"Great! I'd love to hear it!" Xigbar said so Demyx got out the guitar then started playing, and soon started to sing also.

When the song was over, Xigbar was clapping and almost crying. "That really is a beautiful song. You have a gift."

"Thanks. I think of music as… a release of emotions. What someone is feeling can be written into a song and let out through music."

"That's really poetic of you." Xigbar said. "Do you ever think of being a professional musician?"

"Only every day of my life."

"I think you'll make a great professional someday. You are very talented and I'll defend to the death that I'm right about that."

"You're too kind." Demyx said, slightly blushing.

KH – KH

I'm going to stop there for now, but there _will_ be more, I promise you that! I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter of hopefully… a great story!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!**_


	2. Secret Relationship

KH – KH

It was now the beginning of the second semester and midterms for the first had just gone by. Xigbar had asked Demyx to stay after school so he could talk to him.

"I didn't do so well on my midterm, did I?" Demyx asked. "Is that why you asked me to stay after?"

"Oh no, you did quite the opposite actually."

"I passed?"

"You more than passed. You got almost a perfect score. Whoever said that paying attention in class doesn't pay off?"

Demyx smiled. Truthfully, the only reason he paid attention in class so much when he tends to zone out in others is because Xigbar teaches the class. Demyx also never really paid attention to what he was saying; he just focused on his teacher in general. Although, his subconscious must have picked up on what he was saying and he had gotten a good grade that way, or some other way (that we may never know).

"So… I was thinking that as a reward, I could take you out for dinner tonight."

"Really?" Demyx asked. "Just you and me?"

"Yeah. What do you say?"

"Well, I'd have to ask my parents first."

"Alright. Well… you have my number so when you have the answer just call me."

"Okay, I will." Demyx said and ran out of the school and into the parking lot towards his car. He now could not wait to get home so he could ask his parents and he really hoped that the answer from them was yes. _'One whole dinner alone with Mr. Shizuoka! I can't wait!'_

--

Once Demyx got home, he ran into the house and into the livingroom where his parents mostly were. "Mom? Dad? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, sweetie." His mom, Miyuki(1) answered.

"You need to ask your own parents if you can ask a question?" His dad, Shiro(2) teased.

"Well… it turns out that I did really well on my math midterm!"

"Congratulations!" Both his parents said.

"So you want to go somewhere with your friends or something?" Shiro asked.

"Well… kinda. You see… my teacher invited me to dinner with him tonight to celebrate. So can I go? Please? Please, please, please?!" Demyx asked, almost to the point of begging.

"Go to dinner with your teacher?" Miyuki questioned. "I didn't know teachers were allowed to do that."

"Apparently they can, and I really wanna go!"

"Alright, you can go. As long as it's alright with your father too."

"It's fine with me." Shiro said. "Just keep your phone with you and don't stay out past midnight."

"I will!" Demyx said and ran upstairs to change and call Xigbar.

"He seems happy!" Miyuki said.

Upstairs, Demyx quickly changed out of his school uniform and called Xigbar on his cell phone. After a couple rings, he got an answer.

"Hello?" Xigbar answered from the other line.

"Hey! It's me!"

"Hey Demyx! Did you ask your parents?"

"Yes, I did! They said I could go, I just have to be home by midnight!"

"Great! I can certainly fit that in! I'll pick you up at 8:00 then! Where do you live?" Xigbar asked and Demyx told him the address. "That's actually not far from where I live! That's perfect! I'll see you at 8:00 then?"

"Yeah, see you then!" Demyx said and they both hung up. Demyx sighed happily and fell back onto his bed. "Tonight is going to be a good night."

--

Demyx got out of the shower a little after 8:00. He put on a t-shirt that had a guitar on it and said, 'Rock on!' and some blue jeans that were ripped at the knee. He then ran downstairs to see his mom and dad talking to Xigbar.

"Well, you do seem to be our son's favorite teacher." Shiro said.

"You think so?" Xigbar asked.

"Oh yes." Miyuki replied. "All he does is talk about you while he's here. If that's not being the favorite, I don't know what is."

"Well, it's always nice to know that a student likes you." Xigbar said and then spotted Demyx standing there. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah! Just let me grab my phone!" Demyx said and ran upstairs to grab his phone before running back downstairs.

"That's what you're wearing?" Shiro asked. "Why don't you wear something more… presentable?"

"That's alright." Xigbar said. "It's not like we're going to some fancy restaurant. It doesn't really matter what he wears."

"Okay." Demyx said. "So… we going, or what?"

Xigbar laughed at Demyx's eagerness. "Yeah, come on. Let's go."

--

They finally got to where they were going and Demyx was a little shocked, but not disappointed.

"I'm sorry that all I could give you was a dinner of pizza, but teacher's salary and everything." Xigbar said after they had sat down at their table.

"It's alright, Mr. S." Demyx said. "I should glad that you're doing this at all."

"Oh please call me Xigbar. We're not in school, you don't have to be so formal."

"Alright… Xigbar." Saying his teacher's real name felt strange, but on the other hand, it was a nice feeling too. "Thank you for taking me out tonight."

"Well, it's a congratulations dinner since you did so well on your midterm." Xigbar said. Just then, the waitress came up and Xigbar recognized her immediately. "Hey Yoshie(3)!"

"Oh! Hello, Mr. S! I didn't know I'd be seeing you here! You on a date?"

"Oh! No, no, no…" Xigbar said as he shook his head. "Just out to dinner with a student… and friend."

"Well, I see the student, but no friend." Yoshie said then laughed. "I'm kidding." She said to Demyx. "I'm used to Mr. S making friends with students! I'm a student too and we're also friends, right?"

"Yeah. Let me introduce you two." Xigbar said. "Demyx, this is Yoshie from my forth period advanced calculus class. Yoshie, this is Demyx from my first period algebra class."

"Ah. Algebra, I remember it fondly." Yoshie said. "So… now that we've been introduced, what will you two be having?"

"What do you want, Demyx?" Xigbar asked.

"I kinda want a veggie lover's pizza."

"Alright then." Xigbar said. "One large veggie lover's pizza and some bread sticks."

"Alright. And to drink?"

"Can I have a dr pepper?" Demyx asked.

Yoshie laughed. "Of course you can!"

"I'll have a margarita."

"Alright then. I'll get this order to the kitchen and be back with what you ordered as soon as it's ready." She said and walked away.

"I didn't know you drank." Demyx said.

"Occasionally. Not a whole lot though."

--

After they were done with dinner, Xigbar offered to take Demyx home.

"Well, my parents really aren't expecting me home for another couple hours." Demyx said. "So… is there anything else we can do?"

Xigbar thought. "I can't really think of anything. …Can you?"

Demyx just shook his head.

"I'm up or anything really."

"Well… can we go to your house?"

"Why?"

"Because… I want to see your place."

"Well… alright. We can go to my place if you really want to." Xigbar said and they got back in Xigbar's car and he drove them to his house.

--

When they got to Xigbar's house, he unlocked his door and let Demyx inside. The first room you went into was the livingroom. Xigbar had nice hardwood floors, an entertainment center with a big flat-screen HD TV on top of it. There was a blue-cushioned futon at the other end of the livingroom, facing the TV a lamp to the side of the futon and a coffee table in front.

"Teacher salary, my ass!" Demyx teased. "This is incredible! You have a really nice place here!"

"Thanks." Xigbar said. "Just don't go into the bedroom, it's a mess in there."

"Is that the door to the bedroom?" Demyx asked as he pointed to a door down the hallway.

"Yeah, that's it."

Demyx smirked a little and ran down the hallway.

"Hey!" Xigbar called and ran after Demyx, but by the time he reached him, he was already on the bed in the bedroom.

"This is a nice room too! I don't think it's messy at all. If this is messy, then you should see Axel's room. It looks like a tornado blew through it!" Demyx said and laid down on the bed. "Are these… silk sheets?"

Xigbar sat on the bed next to Demyx. "Yeah, they are. Do you like them?"

"Mmm! Yeah, I do! They're comfy!"

Xigbar just stared at Demyx and started thinking, _'Wow… he looks _really_ good like this. Laying down on my bed, that bright smile on his face, his t-shirt pushed up just enough to see his stomach and- gah!'_ Xigbar shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. _'I can't keep thinking this way! Demyx is a student of mine!'_

"Mr. S?" Demyx asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"You." Xigbar caught himself saying before he could stop himself. "I–I mean… you know…" He said as scratched the back of his head and then sighed.

"…I don't get it." Demyx said.

"Demyx, can I tell you something?"

"Yes."

"…If I tell you, do you promise to not be scared of me?"

"I promise." Demyx said with a nod. "And I'm sure there's nothing you can say that'll make me scared of you."

"Okay." Xigbar said with a sigh. He then scooted over so that he was sitting right next to Demyx and he smiled nervously. "Demyx… I'm sure you know that as a teacher, I have to follow certain rules."

"Of course I know that. Everyone does."

"Well… one of those rules, I'm sorta breaking."

"Which one?"

"One of the more obvious ones… one that really doesn't have to be written down."

"Huh?" Demyx asked, totally confused.

"The rule is to not fall in love with students."

"You're breaking that one how?"

"Because I have… I have fallen for a student of mine."

"Who's the student?" Demyx asked, really interested and a bit saddened. _'He's fallen for someone? I really wanted it to be me though…'_

"Can't you tell?" Xigbar asked, pulling Demyx out of his thoughts and back into the conversation.

"Well… no, not really."

"I'll give you a hint, his name starts with a 'D'."

_'My name starts with a 'D'! Could it be me?!'_ Demyx thought, happily. "Can I take a shot at it?"

Xigbar laughed, "Of course you can!"

"Is it… me?"

"…"

"I was wrong, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought that–"

"Hey! Whoa! Calm down!" Xigbar said.

Demyx stopped his rambling and took a couple deep breaths. "Sorry that I was wrong. It's just that… truth be told, I've had a crush on you since I first met you. I guess that me wanting you to like me as more than a student got the better of me, and… yeah…"

"Well… you're wrong."

"I know. Sorry."

"No, you're wrong about being wrong." Xigbar said. "This means that you were right."

"I was right?" Demyx said and looked to see Xigbar nod. "You really like me as more than just a student?"

"Yeah… which can be bad."

"Why?"

"I'm not allowed to fall in love with a student! I could lose my job!" Xigbar said. "If anyone finds out about how I feel, it can lead to a whole lot of trouble! This is why – even though I really care about you – it's why we can never be together."

"But that's not fair!" Demyx said. "I really want to be with you!"

"Trust me, I really want to be with you too, but… in reality, it could never happen…"

"There isn't _any_ way we can be together?"

"Well…" Xigbar said as he thought. "I suppose that if we kept it a secret and let absolutely _no_ one else know about it, then it could be possible."

"Then, why don't we do that?" Demyx asked.

"If we did go with that option, we'd also have to make a lot of sacrifices. Like… we wouldn't be able to be seen in public together so outside dates would be out of the question and we'd have to act the same way at school like we always do… but that one's obvious."

"I'm willing to make those kinds of sacrifices though." Demyx said. "I can keep a secret too so I won't tell anyone."

"You want to be with me that much?"

"Yeah, I do." Demyx said. "So can we? Please?"

Xigbar smiled. "I guess we could give it a shot."

"Yay!" Demyx said happily and hugged Xigbar.

--

Xigbar had driven Demyx home and they were sitting in his car in Demyx's driveway.

"Well… good night, Demyx."

"Good night." Demyx said, but didn't get out of the car.

"Aren't you going into your house?" Xigbar asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I just… want to do something first."

"What's that?"

Demyx smiled before leaning over and placing a light kiss to his teacher's lips. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before it was over. It was a short, but loving kiss.

"…What was that for?"

"I just felt like kissing you." Demyx said and opened the car door and stepped out. "Oh, and can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"…I love you."

"…" Xigbar just blinked a few times before getting over the shock and smiling. "I love you too. I'll see you in school on Monday, right?"

"Yes." Demyx said as he closed the door and walked into his house as he heard Xigbar's car leave. Demyx sighed happily as he went to his room. He didn't even bother to change before flopping down onto his bed. "Tonight was more than good… it was perfect!" Demyx told himself before falling asleep.

KH – KH

(1): Miyuki means "beautiful fortune".

(2): Shiro means "forth son".

(3): Yoshie means "beautiful river".

I hope you all enjoyed this second chapter! Please stay tuned for more!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!**_


	3. Not the only ones?

KH – KH

The next Monday at school, Demyx was at his locker putting some stuff away when Axel and Roxas stopped by.

"Hey Demyx!" Axel said. "Where were you Friday? I thought that we had plans to go to the movies that night."

"Oh, sorry guys. My… parents suddenly asked me to do something with them and you know that I can't say no to my parents." Demyx covered, but then noticed that neither of them believed him. Demyx really wanted to tell them what really happened that past Friday, but he covered his mouth to try and stop himself; although, he failed. "Okay! Seriously, you two cannot tell _anyone_! If anyone else finds out about this, it could be very, very bad!"

"We won't tell anyone." Axel said. "If we have to tell someone, we'll tell each other. Got it memorized?"

"Yes! Perfect!" Demyx said and he started to explain everything that happened.

When he was done, Axel and Roxas were just staring at him with their mouths hanging open.

"You mean to tell us that you and Mr. S are dating now?" Axel asked.

"Yes."

"I don't know if I can keep _that_ a secret."

"But… you promised!"

"Well, I was expecting something like… you got an A+ on all your midterms! Something unbelievable like that, but dating one of your teachers… I can't keep a secret like that!"

"You better, Axel!" Roxas said. "You did promise to keep this a secret and if you don't keep that promise, I'll see to it that you become miserable!"

"Yes sir." Axel said.

"What would I do without you, Roxas?" Demyx asked.

"Probably kill yourself because you have Axel for a friend."

"Yeah, probably." Demyx answered with a laugh.

"Aw, come on! I'm not that bad!" Axel whined.

"Well, now that you guys know, do you mind if I use you two as a cover tonight? I promised Mr. S that I would go over to his house tonight if I could."

"Sure. No problem, but uh… just to let you know, Axel is gonna be at my house tonight so don't try Axel's." Roxas said.

"Okay. I'll go tell Mr. S then. Thank you! I owe you one!" Demyx said and ran off to the math wing.

--

After telling Xigbar that he would be going to his house that night, he went to the parking lot to go home and tell his parents. On his way to the car though, he noticed one of his other friends talking to one of the gym teachers. He hid behind one of the cars and spied on what they were doing. He continued to listen to them talk and just as he was about to walk away after telling himself that there was nothing out-of-the-ordinary going on, they did something completely unexpected; they kissed.

Even though Demyx knew who they were, he decided to play dumb and act like he had just gotten there. "Zexy, is that you?" He asked as he walked out from behind the car.

The kid, known as Zexion (I mean, who else would Demyx call 'Zexy'?) jumped almost a foot in the air and looked to see who had called his name. "D–Demyx… when did uh… when did you get here?"

"Just a second ago. …What were you two doing just now?"

"Nothing!" Zexion answered quickly. "We weren't doing anything!"

"Really?" Demyx asked. "Because it looked to me like you two were kissing."

The gym teacher, Lexaeus sighed and said, "Listen if you don't tell anyone about what you saw just now, Demyx… I'll… give you an A for the rest of the semester, alright?"

"Really?" Demyx asked, happily. "But wait… that's basically blackmailing, isn't it?"

"Well… yes, but you have to understand that this is a very dangerous situation. If anyone were to find out about this–"

"I know what situation you guys are in. I'm in the same situation. …Oops!" Demyx said and covered his mouth.

"With who?" Zexion asked.

"I've said too much already."

"Demyx, you know our secret now so it's only fair that you tell us yours!"

Demyx sighed and mumbled the answer.

"What?"

Demyx said it a bit louder, but still not enough for either of them to hear.

"Speak up, Demyx!"

"Mr. Shizuoka, alright?!"

"Seriously?!" They both asked, shocked.

"Yes." Demyx said. "I promised him I wouldn't tell anybody."

"Well, if you keep our secret, we'll keep yours." Lexaeus said.

"Okay." Demyx said. "Do I still get that A?"

"…Yes." Lexaeus answered, a little reluctantly.

"Sweet!" Demyx said and ran towards his car, yelling a 'see ya later' to them.

--

Later that night, Demyx was at Xigbar's house watching TV in the livingroom with him. They were both sitting on the futon, cuddled up together and just enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly, Demyx moved away and looked a little upset.

"What's the matter, Demyx?" Xigbar asked, concerned.

"You're gonna be mad at me when I tell you this…"

"What would make me mad at you, Demyx?"

"…I told a few people about us."

"What?! Why did you do that?!"

"I'm sorry…" Demyx said as he put his head down shamefully. "I know I shouldn't have. I know you're mad at me now…"

"No." Xigbar said. "No, I'm not mad. I'm disappointed."

There was silence between them for a minute or so before Xigbar heard a sniffle and looked to see a tear running down Demyx's face.

"Demyx? Aw come on, Demyx. Don't cry." Xigbar said and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry I snapped at you like that."

"It's not that…" Demyx said. "It's not because you yelled at me, it's because… I did it when I know I shouldn't have. I'm crying because I'm frustrated with myself."

Xigbar lifted Demyx's head up and looked right into his tear-filled eyes. "It's going to be alright, Demyx. Everything is going to be okay and I'll make sure of that. Please… don't cry anymore. It makes me want to cry."

Demyx smiled and stopped crying, and then wiped the rest of his tears away. "Thank you, Xig– I mean, Mr. S."

Xigbar laughed and said, "What did I tell you on Friday? When we're alone, you're free to call me whatever you like."

Demyx smiled wider and said, "Okay Xigbar."

Xigbar smiled and then looked at his CD player that was underneath his TV and he got an idea. "Hey Demyx, can I ask you something?"

"Sure! Ask me anything!"

Xigbar got up from his seat, went over to the entertainment center, turned off the TV and turned on the CD player. He then went back over to Demyx and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Demyx laughed. "Yes."He answered as he took Xigbar's hand and .let him lead them into the middle of the livingroom.

They started to dance to Aaron Neville and Celine Dion's version of the _Beauty and the Beast_ song. They started to dance with their arms wrapped around each other. At the end of the song, they looked at each other and smiled before leaning in and kissing each other.

When they broke away in need of air, Demyx said, "That was so… passionate. It was like something out of a love story."

"I guess we're living a love story right now then, huh?" Xigbar said and laughed. (He doesn't know how right he is! Muwhahahaha! …Ahem!)

"Can I… kiss you again?" Demyx asked, shyly with a blush on his face.

Xigbar chuckled as placed his forehead against Demyx's. "You don't need to ask. If you want to kiss me, all you have to do is just go for it."

"Okay!" Demyx said and kissed Xigbar again. "I love you, Xiggy." He said when they separated again.

"…Xiggy?"

"Yeah. It's my new nickname for you. Do you like it?"

"Yes, I do. And… I love you too, Demyx!"

KH – KH

I know, I know… this chapter was a bit shorter than the other two, but don't worry! There's more coming your way so stay tuned!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!! **_…Not nice reviews make me emo!


	4. Now Coworkers

KH – KH

Later that night, Demyx came home only to run right into his parents and they didn't look too happy.

"What?" He asked. "Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"I'll tell you why, Demyx." His father said. "We called Roxas' house and he answered the phone, but he told us that you weren't there. If you weren't at Roxas' house like you said you would be…"

"Then where exactly were you?" His mom finished.

"I was…was…" He said, then sighed and answered truthfully. "I was at Mr. Shizuoka's, alright?"

"Your teacher's?" His dad asked. "Okay… going over there once was okay, but twice… I think something's going on."

"I just went over there to study a few things. That's all." Demyx said.

"Well… alright, but the next time you go over there tell us first, got it?" His dad asked.

"Yes sir." Demyx said and started going upstairs.

--

The next day at school, Demyx was in the gym's locker room when Axel and Roxas came up.

"Hey Demyx!" Roxas said. "Listen… I'm sorry about last night. I completely forgot that I was supposed to cover for you until _after_ I hung up."

"It's alright. I just told them that I went over to Mr. Shizuoka's to study."

"Oh good! I thought you were going to be mad at me!" Roxas said.

Suddenly, Zexion walked in, toweling himself of the sweat that he had worked up during gym.

"Is all that sweat from just gym class or did you and teach have a quickie in his office?" Axel asked with his trademark smirk.

Zexion blushed and glared and Demyx. "You told them?!"

"They know about me and Mr. Shizuoka so I figured that they'd keep your secret too."

Zexion walked up to Demyx and whacked him over the head, hard. "That doesn't mean that you could go and tell them about me and Mr. Kawano (aka Lexaeus)!"

"Ouch!" Demyx whined as he rubbed his head where Zexion had whacked him. "Sorry."

"I'm just worried that he'll break up with me if he knows that anyone else knows…"

"I think he's gonna break up with you anyway because you're so emo." Axel said, which earned his two whacks, one from Zexion and the other from Roxas.

_'…Well, I know that Mr. S would _never_ break up with me. …Or would he?'_ Demyx asked himself.

--

That night, Demyx told his parents that he was going over to Xigbar's house again "to study". When he got there, he opened the door and it opened right up.

"Xigbar?" He asked.

"I'm upstairs."

Demyx went upstairs to see Xigbar in the kitchen, holding two glasses of wine.

Xigbar looked at Demyx and smiled. "Hey there, kiddo." He said as he walked towards him and handed him one of the glasses. "To us."

"Yeah." Demyx said and they tapped their glasses together which made a 'clink' sound and they both took a sip. "So… what are we going to do tonight?"

"Well… haw about this?" Xigbar said as they both sat on the futon and he wrapped an arm around Demyx's shoulder and pulled him closer. "I order us up some Chinese, we pop in a movie, and just relax?"

"I'd like that." Demyx said as he rested his head on Xigbar's shoulder.

--

After they had finished up the food and the movie was over, Demyx saw that Xigbar had fallen asleep. He smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

Xigbar woke up in the middle of the kiss and smiled. When Demyx moved away, Xigbar just smiled wider and said, "That was a nice wakeup call."

Demyx smiled back, but then suddenly remembered his discussion in gym class earlier that day and he frowned.

"You okay, Demyx?"

"Xigbar… would you ever… break up with me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"If more people found out about us, would you?"

Xigbar sighed. "I would have to. Trust me, I would never want to, but if more people did find out about us, I would _have_ to… for your own good." He said and nuzzled into Demyx's neck. "But as long as it's only a couple people – two of them being in that same situation – then we'll be fine and I won't have to."

"How did you know that two of them were–"

"I was talking to Mr. Kawano earlier; he told me."

"Oh." Demyx said, and sighed, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted. "So I don't have to worry?"

"Not in the slightest." Xigbar said and they continued to sit there, enjoying each other's company.

--

The next morning, Xigbar was called into the principal's office for an unknown reason.

"You wanted to see me?" Xigbar asked as he walked into the office.

"Yes. Close the door." Xemnas said and Xigbar did as he was told and sat at one of the chairs. (A/N: Just so you know… Xemnas is the principal of the school and Saïx is the vice-principal.)

"So… what is this about?"

"I just brought you in here to discuss an issue that needs fixing."

"And that is?"

"We need one more teacher for the Christmas dance that's coming up soon."

"That's all? I can do that."

"Okay then. Problem solved. Thank you." Xemnas said.

"That's all you wanted me for?"

"Yep."

Xigbar simply shrugged and walked out, then Saïx came in.

"Sir, I have those papers you wanted."

"Ah. Thank you, Saïx. You really are a great helper."

"Just doing my job, sir." Saïx said and was about to walk out when Xemnas stopped him. "Yes?"

"I was wondering… do you have a date for the Christmas dance coming up?"

"Um… no, I don't actually."

"Would you like to go with me?"

"S-Sir…" Saïx stuttered. "I would like that."

"Great! It's a date then!" Xemnas said with a smirk and Saïx nodded and walked out.

KH – KH

Hey people! I'm really sorry that it's another short chapter, but with the holidays coming up and everything, I've been really busy! Plus, Thanksgiving is tomorrow and then the next day is my birthday! Yay! So… yeah! Sorry!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!! Oh, and uh… Happy Thanksgiving everybody!**_


	5. Dance

KH – KH

After Xigbar's meeting with Xemnas, he went to the gym since he had no class to attend to and his classroom was being occupied anyway. He looked around the gym and was surprised to see Demyx there. He went to the office and saw Lexaeus in there talking to Zexion.

"Hey… aren't you supposed to be in class, kiddo?" Xigbar asked.

"He is in class." Lexaeus answered.

"Yeah? Then how come he's in here while everyone else is out there actually doing something?"

"You're just sore because your favorite student is one of those people."

"As if! I'm sore because you're making a stupid mistake by keeping Zexion in here all the time while the other students have to work for their grades. Don't you think that people will get suspicious if he keeps doing this and he still passes the class?"

Lexaeus sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I know. It's just that… we don't really have a way of seeing each other outside of school so this is the only time we can see each other."

Xigbar looked at Zexion and asked, "Can't you stay after school or something?"

"I could try." Zexion asked.

"Well, there you have it." Xigbar said. "I'm only saying it because people are going to start suspecting something and I'm sure that's something that neither of you want."

"Yeah…" Lexaeus said. "I guess we should try just a little bit harder to not attract any unwanted attention."

"So I guess that Zexion will be going back to doing actual gym instead of staying in here?"

"Well, I don't do this every day; only sometimes."

"Sometimes or not, it could still raise questions. I'm only looking out for you guys."

"Well, thanks for that, Xigbar." Lexaeus said. "It's kind of unlike you, but… thanks."

Xigbar went back into the gym and Demyx was the one to see him this time.

Demyx smiled and ran over to Xigbar. "Hey!"

"Oh! Hello Demyx! How are you?"

"Good! I'm just shooting some hoops with Axel and Roxas while we're waiting for Zexy to come back!"

"Well, I'm sure he'll be out in a second."

"Do you want to shoot a couple hoops with us while we're waiting?" Demyx asked as he twirled the basketball on his finger.

"Sure." Xigbar said as he shrugged. "I've got the rest of the period to spend anyway." He said and took the ball away from Demyx.

After a few minutes of just taking turns shooting the ball into the basket, Axel suggested, "This is getting boring and I don't think that Zexion is coming out of there! Why don't we play a two-on-two basketball game? Me and Roxas against you and Mr. S?" He asked Demyx.

"Sure!" Demyx agreed. "I mean… if you've still got time that is."

"I said I had the rest of the period to spend. Of course I'll play! I'm game!" Xigbar said.

"Me too!" Roxas said. "What number do we go up to though?"

"Hm… how about whosever team reaches 15 first wins!" Xigbar offered.

"That sounds fair!" Axel agreed and they started playing.

After only about twenty minutes of playing though, Xigbar and Demyx had beaten Axel and Roxas, 15 – 4.

"Man, you're good!" Axel said as they were catching their breath.

"Back when I was in high school, I played for the basketball team." Xigbar said. "They said that I was one of the best."

"Really?" Demyx asked. "Which school did you go to?"

"This one."

"You teach at the same high school you went to school at?" Roxas asked. "What made you come back after you graduated?"

"I guess I just missed the place. High school can sometimes be a pain, but after you graduate you start to think that maybe it wasn't as bad as you thought it was at first." Xigbar said. "I guess I wanted to come back and once again be part of the high school experience so I became a teacher here."

--

After school, Xigbar was sitting with Demyx, Axel, and Roxas in the courtyard of the school. He had been hanging out with them almost all day ever since their gym class and even sat with them at lunch.

"So, what else are you good at, Mr. S?" Axel asked. "Y'know… besides basketball?"

"Well, I'm also pretty good at video games."

"Yeah, he is!" Demyx said. "He's got a PS3 and a Nintendo Wii at his house! You should see him play Rock Band!"

"That's awesome! You should totally let Roxy and me come over sometime!"

"Well, you guys can come over anytime you want; you just have to let me know first. Just don't tell anyone else, alright? If anyone found out about the systems and games that I have, I'd have hundreds of students coming to me at a time asking to come over."

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with us!" Roxas said. "And I mean _both_ your secrets." He whispered.

"Thanks! I guess it's actually nice to know that people accept it!"

"Hey Roxas?" Axel asked, and Roxas hummed a bit to show that he was listening. "Do we have anything going on tonight?" Roxas shook his head. "Great! Could we come over to your house tonight?" He asked Xigbar.

"If you can manage it then sure!"

"Sweet! We'll have a rockin' time tonight! Got it memorized?"

--

Later that night, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx were over at Xigbar's house playing Rock Band with him sitting in the chair, watching them. They were playing Bon Jovie's song, _Wanted Dead or Alive _(great song). When they were done, they got it one hundred percent right and Xigbar started cheering.

"That was nice!"

"Thanks!" Demyx said. (I guess this was just a filler scene…)

--

A little later, they were all sitting around the livingroom. Xigbar and Demyx were sitting on the futon while Axel was sitting in the chair with Roxas on his lap.

"So…" Axel said trying to start up another conversation since the last one didn't really work out too well. "How far have you two gone in your relationship so far?"

"Well… not much further than making out actually." Xigbar said.

"Seriously?!" Axel practically yelled. "You guys haven't hit the sheets yet?! Roxy and I did within a week of our relationship!"

"That's because you're a pervert who blackmailed me into it!" Roxas said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"But you loved it, Roxy." Axel said as he wrapped his arms around Roxas and pulled him closer. "You said so yourself after it was over."

"Well… yeah, but that doesn't make it right and you know it!"

Demyx laughed at his friends. "Don't worry. They do this all the time. It's part of their relationship to have fake fights." He told Xigbar.

"So I've noticed." Xigbar said with a chuckle.

"Anyway… back on subject." Axel said. "You and Demyx haven't even gotten close to hitting the sheets?"

"We've gotten close…"

"How close?"

"…Why am I even discussing this with you?" Xigbar asked. "Shouldn't this subject be just between Demyx and I?"

"No. Half the fun of having a sex life is talking about it. Now talk."

"…Demyx, you tell them. You know them better."

"Well, we did get close to doing it one time…"

"What happened to stop you two?"

"My parents called and asked me to come home."

"How close were you two?" Roxas asked, also starting to get interested.

"Well… we had started to get rid of our clothes and were almost done actually…"

"So you two were really close." Axel said.

"Yeah…"

"I bet you were mad that your parents had to call then, huh?" Roxas asked. "I know that Axel would be pissed."

"Yeah, but I guess I was also a little grateful too."

"Grateful?" Axel and Roxas both asked.

"Yeah." Demyx said. "I mean… I am a virgin after all and I guess I was a little nervous."

"Trust me, Dem… it's always a little nerve-racking during your first time, but once you get into it, it's amazing!" Axel said. "You two should try again sometime. Hell, if you want, Roxy and I could leave and you two could try again now!"

"Yeah! We'll just leave!" Roxas said and they did which left Xigbar and Demyx alone.

Demyx swallowed hard and said, "So… do you want to… you know…?"

"That depends on you, Demyx." Xigbar said. "I don't want you to feel rushed into anything."

"Well, I sometimes feel like I'm holding you back…"

"But that's okay. It's better to hold me back rather than just letting me and regretting it later because you weren't ready."

"So I _am_ holding you back?"

"Yes, but it's alright. I don't mind waiting for you… no matter how long it takes."

"…If you could, would you?"

"If you wanted to."

"Say I did, would you?"

"Yes, of course I would."

"Do you want to now? Because I want to."

"A–Are you sure?" Xigbar asked, and saw Demyx nod. "I just don't want you to regret this."

"I'm not going to… just as long as you go slow. I've never done this before and I'm a little nervous."

Xigbar nodded and kissed Demyx's forehead gently to calm his nerves a bit. "It'll be alright. I promise that I'll be gentle."

"I trust you." Demyx said and kissed Xigbar lightly.

"So… do you want to do this in here or would you rather go into the bedroom?" Xigbar asked.

"Maybe we'll do it out here next time, but I'd prefer to have my first time be in the bedroom." Demyx said with a blush on his face.

Xigbar laughed at Demyx's shyness and picked him up, bridal style and started walking towards the bedroom. When he got in there, he placed Demyx on the bed before getting on himself. "You're sure you want to do this?"

Demyx nodded. "I'm positive. I want to do this because I love you and I want to prove it."

"You don't have to prove anything, Demyx. I want you to do this, not because you feel like you have to… but because you feel that you just want to."

"I do want to. I really, really do."

"Alright then. That's what I needed to hear." Xigbar whispered and started to trail light kisses down Demyx's neck.

(A/N: I'm sorry everyone, but I am horrible at writing lemons so… I'll have to stop there I'm afraid. Sorry…)

--

The next day at school, Xigbar was teaching while Demyx just couldn't concentrate. He kept thinking about the night before and was zoning out, a little too much. It only made things worse when Xigbar asked him a question and he didn't answer, or even respond in any way.

"Demyx!" Xigbar said, and Demyx stood straight up and looked at him.

"Y-Yes sir?"

"Are you paying attention?"

"Well… I… um…"

"I'm sure you'll pay better attention in the hall. So why don't you stand out there until class is over? Then I want you back in here after so I can talk to you."

"But… I have gym after this."

"I'll talk to Mr. Kawano." Xigbar said and Demyx bowed his head before walking outside.

--

After the bell rang to signal the end of the period and all the other students left the classroom, Demyx came back in and saw Xigbar sitting at his desk.

"Demyx, why were you zoning out today?"

"I'm sorry… I guess I was thinking about last night…"

"Well, you have to remember, Demyx that while we're here, I can't give you any sort of special treatment. If you don't act right, I have to deal with it the same way I would with anybody else."

"I know. I just… couldn't help but think about it."

"I understand that, but you have to learn to control your thoughts better… at least while you're here you do."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just try to not do that again."

"I will, I promise."

"Good. You can go now. I've got stuff to do so I'll talk to Mr. Kawano later."

"Okay." Demyx said and left.

--

About a week later, it was Friday and the night of the Christmas dance. By the time Demyx got to the dance, a lot of people were already there and he went into the gym to see the lights off and colorful little lights floating around. It was a slow dance so all the couples were out on the dance floor, dancing closely together.

_'I kinda wish that Mr. S and I could dance around like that here, but he said that we couldn't be seen romantically together…'_ Demyx thought.

Just then, that song ended and the Beauty and the Beast song came on.

_'…We danced to this.'_ Demyx thought sadly and then saw something shocking.

Xigbar was on the dance floor, dancing with some girl and she kissed him!

Demyx ran out of the school in tears.

KH – KH

Okay! Truth be told, even I wasn't planning on the chapter ending like this, but I suddenly got the idea!

So…

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!**_


	6. Apology

KH – KH

Christmas break was now over and everyone was back in school, except for a certain blonde–haired musician. Xigbar had been looking forward to the end of Christmas break so that he could talk to Demyx and explain what had happened at the Christmas dance. He didn't want to go over to Demyx's house, because after all, the kid did still live with his parents and he didn't want the parents to know that he had been dating their son. Although, after a week of not seeing his favorite student anywhere in school, he finally couldn't take it anymore and went over to Demyx's house.

Xigbar went up the porch and rang the doorbell and Demyx answered the door, but he quickly closed it when he realized who it was. Xigbar sighed and said through the door, "Demyx, I'm sorry about what happened at the dance! Please… just let me in so I can explain!"

"No! You have no idea how much that hurt, Xigbar!"

"Demyx… please…"

Demyx sighed and opened the door. "Fine. You can explain, but it better be a good explanation!" Normally, Demyx was never this cold to anybody, but he had never been hurt that badly before.

"It will be, I promise!" Xigbar said as he walked into the house and looked around for Demyx's parents.

"My mom and dad are at a friend's house right now. They'll be home in a few hours."

"Oh. Okay." He said and sat down at one of the kitchen chairs.

Demyx sat in the chair next to him and asked, "Well? Are you going to explain now why you decided to break my heart?"

"Demyx, the reason I did that was because… people were finding out about us."

"What are you talking about?"

"The day before the dance some students stopped me in the hallway and started asking if it was true. I don't know how they found out, but I knew that I couldn't let them know or even continue thinking that it might be true. So, I asked an old friend from when I was in high school to go to the dance with me to get them off the trail. I did not expect her to kiss me though. I mean… it got everyone off the trail, but I didn't want her to. I'm so sorry."

"If that was the case then why didn't you just text me or something and tell me what was going to happen?"

"Because I was afraid of what you might say. I was afraid that if I had told you that I was taking someone else to the dance that you would get mad and I would lose you…"

"Xiggy…" Demyx whispered.

Xigbar chuckled at his own stupidity and said, "Now that I think about. It was stupid of me to even think that. I'm sorry I hurt you so bad. The whole reason I even did that was so that we could stay together, but I guess my stupid decision had the whole plan backfire and blow up in my face."

"Xigbar, I forgive you… on one condition."

"Yeah?"

"The next time you want to get people off our trail, you will tell me first."

"Deal." Xigbar said and kissed Demyx. He soon broke the kiss though and nuzzled his nose into Demyx's neck to breath in the intoxicating smell that he had missed for almost three weeks. "God, I missed you, Demyx!"

"I missed you too, Xiggy!" Demyx said and kissed him again. After they broke away for air again, Demyx took Xigbar's hand and led him into his room. Demyx closed his door, sat down on his bed, and then pulled Xigbar on the bed with him. "…Xigbar?"

"Hm?"

"Can we… can we… um…?"

"Can we what?"

"Can we make love?"

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"W–What about your parents?"

"They're not going to be home for at least another few hours. Please?"

Xigbar looked into Demyx's eyes and noticed that Demyx didn't just want it, he needed it. Xigbar just couldn't say no to that face. "Alright." He said and kissed Demyx while pushing him down onto the bed. He broke the kiss and smiled at Demyx before slowly pulling the shirt over his lover's head and tossing it aside.

Demyx smiled back and started to unfasten the buttons on Xigbar's dress shirt. They did this all slowly because going fast just wouldn't have felt right. When Demyx got the shirt unbuttoned, he took it off Xigbar and tossed it on the floor next to his shirt. Demyx then wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck and looked at him with love–filled eyes. "I love you, Xigbar." He whispered.

"And I love you, Demyx." Xigbar whispered back before leaning down and kissing Demyx's cheek. He then moved down to his neck, then collarbone, then chest and abdomen. He got to the hem of Demyx's pajama shorts and nipped lightly at his navel as he slipped them off. "Demyx?"

"Y–Yeah?" Demyx asked while panting.

"Can I suck you?"

Demyx looked down at Xigbar and smiled before nodding.

Xigbar smiled back, then leaned down and took the head of Demyx's cock into his mouth. He closed his eyes and started to suck while also putting his tongue to work.

"Oh God…" Demyx moaned as he threw his head back. "That feels good." He then got an idea and started to suck and lick his fingers pretending that he was doing the same thing to Xigbar.

Xigbar saw what Demyx was doing and stopped for a minute, smirking. "If you wanted to suck on something, you should have said so. Suck on these." He said as he placed three fingers in front of Demyx's mouth.

Demyx smiled and replaced his fingers with Xigbar's.

Xigbar smirked wider before leaning back down and started where he had left off.

After about another minute or so, Demyx felt the heat building up in his stomach and he tried to warn Xigbar, but it was too late. Demyx had already released in Xigbar's mouth and he heard the gulp as Xigbar swallowed what he had been given.

Xigbar pulled away and moved up to kiss Demyx's lips. He brought his hand down as he continued kissing Demyx and he inserted a finger into his entrance.

Demyx moaned and kissed Xigbar a little harder.

Xigbar smirked into the kiss before he added a second finger and began to thrust them in and out. He heard Demyx moan and he broke the kiss. "You doing alright there, kiddo?"

"Yeah…" Demyx panted. "I'm fine."

Xigbar smiled and inserted his last finger. "Does it hurt?"

"N–No. It feels good."

Xigbar leaned down so that his mouth was right by Demyx's ear. "Do you want me inside you?"

"Y-Yes. Please, I _need_ you."

Xigbar nodded and pulled his fingers out and took hold of his cock and pushed it in. "Ah!" He moaned. "You're so tight! Fuck!"

"Mmmm!" Demyx moaned in reply.

"Am I hurting you?"

Demyx shook his head frantically. "N–No. It feels good and… right!"

Xigbar kissed Demyx before pulling out a bit and thrusting back in, which in turn made Demyx cling to him and moan into their kiss. Xigbar broke the kiss and continued his thrusts. "Demy… I want to hear you moan my name." He whispered.

Demyx nodded. "X–Xiggy!" He moaned.

"Yeah… just like that." Xigbar moaned.

"Xig– ah! –Bar!"

Xigbar moaned and thrust in again, hitting Demyx's prostate head–on.

"A–Ah!" Demyx cried. He felt Xigbar continue to hit his sweet spot with every thrust and he felt the familiar heat start to grow in his stomach again. "Xiggy! I'm… gonna…"

Xigbar wrapped his fingers around Demyx's neglected member and started to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"X–Xiggy! X–Xig– ah!" Demyx screamed as he came all over himself and Xigbar.

Xigbar groaned and with one last thrust, he came inside Demyx. He panted and collapsed beside his lover before he accidently crushed him.

"That was amazing." Demyx said as he nuzzled against Xigbar's chest.

"No… _you_ are amazing."

Demyx blushed and kissed Xigbar before nuzzling back into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Xigbar said and hugged Demyx as if saying 'he's mine'.

They ended up falling asleep in each other's arms, where they knew they belonged.

KH – KH

Kind of a cheesy end to the chapter, but I needed fluff!

I'm sorry that the lemon sucks! I haven't written one in a _long_ time and I figured I'd try now because hey! XigDem day is in… –Counts on fingers– four days! They're my favorite Organization pairing (other than XemSai, but I missed their day! ): )

So… _**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!**_


	7. Double Date

Hey everybody! I am really, really, _really_ sorry that I have not updated this story in a while, but I was so busy with graduation (which is now over and I'm officially a graduate of high school) that I didn't have time! Plus, I was working on my book and other fanfictions like my Kingdom Hearts 2 Remake and my SoraxRiku fanfic (which I haven't updated in a while either)! So I am really sorry, but I've just been so busy! Now… please enjoy!

KH – KH

That night, it was around eight o'clock at night when Demyx woke up and realized that Xigbar was laying there next to him. Demyx smiled and kissed Xigbar's check which caused Xigbar to smile in his sleep. Demyx let out a little giggle like laugh and got out of his bed, quietly as to not wake Xigbar, and put on some clothes before going downstairs. He got into the kitchen and he saw a note on the fridge so he took it off and read it. This is what the note said,

_Demyx,_

_Your mom and I are going to stay at our friend's house for the night so we came by to get some things and tell you. We were going to tell you in person, but we went into your room and saw you and Mr. Shizuoka together._

Demyx read that line and was about to freak out, but he quickly relaxed when he read the next line.

_Don't fret over it though, Demyx. Your mom and I both had an inkling that you two were together and we're alright with it. As long as you're happy with him, your mom and I won't interfere. We'll see you tomorrow morning, Demyx._

_Love, Dad_

Demyx smiled and put the note on the table and went back to the fridge to get something to eat.

Back upstairs in Demyx's room, Xigbar woke up from his cell phone going off so he got up and grabbed his pants off the floor and dug around in the pocket for his cell phone. He pulled it out and flipped it open. It was a reminder saying that he had planned a dinner with a couple of his friends at nine. "Oh right, I completely forgot. I guess that's why people have cell phones." Xigbar said to himself with a chuckle. He got up from Demyx's bed and put his clothes back on before leaving the room and going downstairs. Demyx had his back towards him and Xigbar smirked before sneaking up behind his unsuspecting boyfriend and grabbed his around the waist and said, "Gotcha!"

"Ahh!" Demyx screamed before seeing that it was Xigbar and relaxed. "Xiggy, don't do that! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry, little dude; I couldn't resist." Xigbar said and kissed his neck before looking around asking, "Are your parents still gone?"

"They left a note saying that they were going to stay at their friend's house for the rest of the night." Demyx explained.

"Oh, okay!"

"They also said that they came into my room and saw us sleeping together."

"They saw that?" Xigbar yelled.

"Not _that_ kind of sleeping together." Demyx said. "I mean they saw us actually asleep together on the bed."

"Oh. Phew!" Xigbar said, wiping his forehead. "I thought you meant they actually saw us having sex."

"Well, they probably figured that's what happened anyway."

"And they're okay with it?"

Demyx smiled and nodded. "They said that they're fine with it as long as I'm happy."

"Good." Xigbar said and kissed Demyx's neck again. "Then we don't have to hide it from them anymore."

"Yeah!"

"Well… I better get going." Xigbar said as he let go of Demyx and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Demyx asked, sad because Xigbar was leaving so soon.

"I promised a couple of my friends that I would meet them for dinner tonight at Olive Garden."

"Can I come?" Demyx asked.

Xigbar sighed, "Demyx, I told you, we can't be seen in public together. People will start asking questions."

"Oh… right, I forgot." Demyx said as he sat down and slumped, sadly.

Xigbar saw the sad face and started to feel really guilty. "…Oh, what the hell?" Xigbar said as he grabbed Demyx's wrist and dragged him out the door.

"I can go?" Demyx asked excitedly.

"Yeah, sure! I mean, my friends won't mind and if we run into anybody we know, we'll just say we're there as friends!"

"Sweet!" Demyx said as he climbed into the passenger seat of Xigbar's car.

Demyx and Xigbar made it to Olive Garden and went inside. "Hello." Xigbar said to the waitress at the reservation desk. "My name is Xigbar and did two men happen to come in here and say I would be coming?"

"As a matter of fact, they did! I'll take you to them!" The girl said and got two extra menus and showed Xigbar and Demyx to the table.

"Hey Lux, hey Xally!" Xigbar greeted as he sat down across from his two friends in the booth and Demyx sat next to him.

"Hi Xigbar!" Luxord greeted. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Demyx! I was over his house when my phone went off reminding me that I was supposed to be here tonight so I brought him along. Do you guys mind?"

"Of course not!" Luxord said, "The more, the merrier!"

"What were you doing at his house?" Xaldin asked.

Xigbar sighed, "I'll tell you, but you have to promise to not tell anyone else, especially not anyone at the school, alright?"

"Alright." Xaldin and Luxord both agreed.

"Okay. Well… Demyx is an algebra student of mine, but is also so more than that."

"Huh?" Luxord asked, scratching his head, confused.

"Demyx is… he's sort of like my… I mean he _is_…" Xigbar said, trying to find the right words and saw that he was only confusing them more. "He's my lover."

"What…?" Luxord asked before just bursting out into hysterical laughter, but he quickly stopped when he realized that no one else was laughing and that Xaldin was giving him a warning look. "Ya'll serious?"

"I'm very serious." Xigbar said. "Just promise me that you two won't tell anybody, alright?"

"We promise," Xaldin said. "Right Luxord?"

"Oh, yeah! We promise!"

"Good." Xigbar said.

Just then, the waiter came by to get their order and saw Demyx there. "Oh hey, Demyx! What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Hey Hiroki!" Demyx greeted back. "I'm just here with Mr. S. and his friends."

"Wow!" Hiroki said. "You and Mr. S. must be really good buddies then, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Well… what will you four have to eat on this fine evening?" Hiroki asked, suddenly sounding all fancy and formal.

After all four of them ordered, they started to simply talk about random stuff until Xaldin asked, "Alright, alright. I'm not usually pushy, but I need to know… why exactly were you at Demyx's house, Xigbar?"

"I was just…" Xigbar said, "Apologizing."

"For what?"

"Well, at the Christmas dance, I sort of asked an old friend of mine to go with me because some people at school had started asking about me and Demyx. While we were dancing, she sort of kissed me and Demyx saw the whole thing and thought I had been cheating on him the whole time. So… I went over to his house to explain what happened and apologize."

"Oh really?" Luxord asked. "Did you two have make up sex?" He whispered.

"Luxord!" Xaldin scolded.

"What? You were thinking it."

"They don't have to tell us if they don't want to."

"I will say that it was a sweet apology though." Demyx said as he took Xigbar's hand under the table and laced their fingers together. "Seeing Xigbar and that woman together did hurt me, but I gotta say that the apology did make up for it."

"Yeah, that's great. Now did you and Xigbar hit the sheets or not?"

"Xaldin!" Luxord scolded, mocking what he had done to him.

"I'm sorry…" Xaldin said, bowing his head shamefully.

"Well, since you guys seem to be dying to know… we did." Xigbar said.

"Awesome!" Luxord said, "So give us the juicy details!"

"Nah."

"…No details?"

"I'm not in the mood." Xigbar said.

Luxord just stared at Xigbar before finally saying, "You're not in the mood? Aw, come on! Please!" He begged. "If you're not in the mood, then get in the mood!"

"Alright, alright. Fine." Xigbar said and looked at Demyx. "Do you mind if I…?"

"Go ahead." Demyx said.

"Okay." Xigbar said and looked back at Luxord. "After I explained what happened at the dance and apologized to him in the kitchen, we went into his room and sat on the bed."

"We're you two sitting right next to each other."

"Yes."

"What time?"

"Around three o'clock."

"Okay. Continue."

"We were just sitting there on his bed, just enjoying each other's company, and he ended up asking me if we could make love, so… we did."

"…Wow. Those were really _bad_ details."

"It kind of pains me to say this, but… I think I maybe becoming too mature for details."

"I hate to hear this." Luxord said, "That kind of growth really irritates me. After all half the fun of having a sex life is talking about it."

"I will tell you though, it was _really_ passionate."

"So it was good?" Xaldin asked.

"Oh yeah!" Xigbar said, and then looked at Demyx. "I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?"

"No, it's alright." Demyx said, right before Hiroki came back with their food.

The rest of the time was spent simply eating and talking.

After they finished eating and paid the bill, they all walked outside into the parking lot and said their goodbyes to each other before going home.

Xigbar brought Demyx back to his house, but didn't get out of the car himself.

"Aren't you coming?" Demyx asked.

"Nah. I should be getting home."

"Why do you have to leave so soon?" Demyx asked.

Xigbar chuckled and said, "Demyx, we've already spent the afternoon together and practically went on a double date with my friends. What more do you want?"

"I want you to spend the night."

"Your parents are going to be home in the morning though."

"Yeah, but they already know about us, remember? They won't care. Please stay the night, Xiggy!" Demyx pleaded.

Xigbar caved under that look and sighed. "Alright, alright. If it really means that much to you, then I'll stay."

"Yes!" Demyx cheered happily and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you! I love you, Xiggy!"

Xigbar smiled, seeing Demyx so happy always seemed to make him happy. "I love you too, Demyx." He replied and they got out of the car and went inside.

One of Demyx's next door neighbors saw the two of them go inside from the seat on his porch. "Demyx and Mr. Shizuoka?" He asked.

KH – KH

Once again, I am really sorry for the late update everybody, but like I said, I was busy. I started writing this yesterday and I thought I was going to finish it last night, but I suddenly crashed. Well, that's what happens when you try to use an amp energy drink to keep you up at 2:00 in the morning.

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


	8. Trouble Brewing

KH – KH

The next morning, Xigbar woke up first this time and looked at Demyx who was sleeping next to him. He smiled and admired the blonde haired musician as he slept.

_'He looks so fragile and innocent when he sleeps.'_ Xigbar thought. _'I wonder what it is your dreaming about…'_ Xigbar didn't have to wait long for an answer because pretty soon, Demyx was tossing and turning and whispering his name.

Demyx then suddenly started crying in his sleep and Xigbar got worried. "Xiggy… Xiggy, please don't go. Don't leave me."

"Demyx?" Xigbar whispered.

"Xiggy, please… I love you…" Demyx whispered through his sleep crying.

"Demyx, wake up." Xigbar whispered as he shook Demyx lightly.

Demyx opened his eyes and saw Xigbar sitting there, leaning over him, worried. "Xiggy…? You're alive!" Demyx cried as he hugged him.

"Alive?" Xigbar asked. "Demyx, what on earth did you dream about?"

"S–Some of the guys… at s–school… the–they found out about u–us a–and… they beat you so bad that y–you died…" Demyx said between heartbroken sobs and he buried his face into Xigbar's chest and clung to him as if he were his lifeline. "And I–I couldn't s–save you!"

"Oh Demyx…" Xigbar whispered and cradled Demyx in his arms. "You don't have to worry about that. I'm here and I'm always going to be here."

Demyx calmed down and got his tears under control. "I…I know, but the dream… it felt so real. It was like you were really in my arms dying…" He said and his crying became ragged again.

"Demyx…" Xigbar whispered and kissed him to calm him down.

Demyx blinked his tears away and kissed back.

Xigbar pulled away and whispered, "It's alright. Everything is going to be okay."

Demyx nodded and cuddled back into Xigbar.

Then, Demyx's room door opened and his mom walked in. "Good morning, you two."

"Good morning, Mrs. Tokushima." Xigbar greeted.

"Oh please, call me Miyuki." She said and then her son's tear stained face. "Demyx honey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just had a bad dream, that's all." Demyx reassured him mother. "Xiggy helped me feel better."

"Xiggy?" Miyuki asked. "What a cute nickname! Anyway… I made breakfast if you two want to come eat."

"Do you want some breakfast, Demyx?" Xigbar asked as if he were talking to a little kid and Demyx nodded. "Alright then. Let's go get some."

After a little time chatting with Demyx and his parents at the table while they ate, Xigbar found that he really enjoyed spending time with Demyx's parents.

"I'm glad that Demyx finally found someone." Miyuki said.

"I am too." Shiro agreed. "So um… can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Xigbar replied.

"When exactly did you two start going out?"

"It was actually the night that I picked Demyx up for the congratulations dinner." Xigbar answered, truthfully.

"Really? Demyx, why didn't you tell us?"

"I…" Demyx started, "Well, I was sort of afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Miyuki asked.

"I was afraid of how you two would react. I mean… I know that neither of you two are homophobes since you know that Axel and Roxas are together and you never had a problem with them, but I was afraid that you two would get mad at me if you knew that I was dating my teacher."

"Demyx, we wouldn't get mad at you for that." Shiro said.

"Just remember that we love you for who you are and we won't care if you date a teacher, a friend, or even a coworker. As long as you're happy, then your father and I are happy." Miyuki added.

"She's right." Shiro agreed.

Demyx smiled and hugged both his parents. "You guys are the best parents anyone could ever wish for!"

Xigbar smiled and then looked at his watch. "Well, I'm tempted to stay and watch this family moment because it's warm and fuzzy, but I should be heading off. I've still got a lot of papers to grade before school on Monday." He said as he stood up from his seat. "Thank you for meal and everything else."

"Alright, Xiggy." Demyx said as he got up from his seat too and walked over to the door with Xigbar. "I'll see you in school?"

"Count on it." Xigbar said and gave Demyx a little goodbye kiss before opening the door. He suddenly stopped though and said, "Oh, one more thing."

"What?"

"Please don't have that dream again. I hate seeing you upset." Xigbar said.

Demyx smiled, "I won't." He said and kissed Xigbar again.

"Alright then. Later." Xigbar said and left.

"I really am happy for you, Demyx." Miyuki said.

"I am too."

Demyx smiled at his parents and hugged them again. "Thanks, guys!"

The rest of the weekend flew by and before anyone knew it, it was once again Monday and back to school time. The school day went by normally and everyone seemed to be acting the same. Although, after school, Demyx met up with Axel, Roxas, and Zexion to go into the drama wing. (Axel, Roxas, and Demyx were headed to the band room, and Zexion was in drama so was headed for the auditorium.)

Zexion suddenly heard someone say Demyx's name around the corner and he stopped them all from taking another step.

"What? What is it?" Roxas asked.

"They're talking about Demyx. Shh! I wanna hear what they're saying." Zexion whispered and they all began to listen in to the group's conversation.

"I'm telling you, something is up between Demyx and Mr. Shizuoka!" One of the guys said. "Demyx is my new neighbor and Friday night, I saw him and Mr. S. go into his house together! I stayed up all night watching to see if Mr. S. would come out and he never did!"

Demyx gasped.

"Did you say Friday night?" One of the other guys asked, and that guy just happened to be Hiroki.

"Yeah, why?" The guy asked.

"I was working that night and I saw Demyx at Olive Garden with Mr. S. and a couple of Mr. S's friends!"

"That just further proves my point!" The other guy said to his friends. "Something is definitely up with those two and we have to find out what!"

Demyx leaned up against the wall and had a look of pure fear on his face. "Aw man, aw man! This is not good; this is not good at _all_!"

"You better tell Xigbar." Zexion said.

"Yeah, you're right." Demyx said and was about to take off and tell him, but then stopped. "Wait! I can't tell him! If I do, then he'll break up with me for sure because they know!"

"At least that way, people will start to think that it was all just a rumor and not bug you about it." Roxas pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'd rather stay with Xigbar." Demyx said. "I don't want to tell him. Now come on, we still have stuff to do." He said and walked down the drama wing.

Zexion, Roxas, and Axel all just looked at each other and shrugged before following Demyx.

A couple minutes later, Xigbar was walking down the hall, whistling a tune to himself. He walked right by the group of people that were just talking about him and Demyx.

"Hey, Mr. S.!"

"Yeah?" Xigbar answered as he turned around to look at them.

"What's up with you and Demyx?"

"Me and Demyx?"

"Yeah, I mean I know you're friends with a lot of your students, but do you usually take them out to dinner and then go back to their house afterwards?"

"Oh! That! We had just decided to hang out, that's all."

"Hang out at his house all night?"

"How do you even know this happened?"

"I'm his neighbor. I saw you two go into his house Friday night and you never came out."

"So you were spying on us?" Xigbar asked, trying to get the upper hand in their conversation.

"I wasn't going to, but when I realized that you weren't going to come out, I started wondering what was up."

"Nothing was up." Xigbar said. "We just watched a couple movies and I ended up falling asleep over there, nothing unusual."

"Fine." The kid said and Xigbar walked away.

"Fine?" Hiroki asked.

"If we can't get the truth from Mr. S., then we'll get it from Demyx… even if we have to beat the truth out of him." The guy said with a smirk as he punched his palm.

All his friends smirked, and silently agreed.

KH – KH

...Wow! Two chapters in one day! I am on a roll! Lolz! I know that this chapter wasn't as long as the others, but I wanted to leave you all with a bit of suspense!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


	9. Trouble Hits

KH – KH

After Demyx got home from practicing with Axel and Roxas, he went in the house and noticed a note on the front door.

_Demyx,_

_We all know that something is going on between you and Mr. Shizuoka. So unless you want us to beat you to a pulp, you better meet us behind the school tomorrow afternoon and tell us exactly what's going on!_

Demyx looked terrified and went into his house and showed his parents the note.

"Just don't go to school tomorrow." Shiro suggested after reading the note.

"But even if I don't, they'll just beat me up when I do go back."

"Don't worry, we'll call the principal and tell him what's going on. No one is going to hurt you, Demyx."

The next day after school, Xigbar was walking towards his car, lost in his thoughts. _'I wonder where Demyx is… I haven't seen him all day.'_ He got to his car, and to his surprise, there were about five or six guys standing there. "Um… can I help you?"

"Yeah, your little boyfriend ignored our message. So now we have to show him what happens when people ignore us."

"What?" Xigbar asked, totally confused.

"Get him!" The guy called, and all of them jumped Xigbar.

A couple hours later, at Demyx's house, he and his parents were watching a movie when the phone rang.

"I got it." Shiro said as he paused the movie and got up to get the phone. "Hello?" He answered. "What?" Silence. "No, I'm his father." Silence. "Yeah, I'll tell him… bye." He said and hung up, putting the phone back on the charger.

"What happened?" Miyuki asked.

"That was the emergency room… Mr. Shizuoka's at the hospital with a concussion."

KH – KH

…Okay. I know that this chapter is really, really, _really_ short, but I had this idea and I had to get it out! Although… now I am stuck! If any of you have any ideas as to where you want me to go from here, _please_ do not hesitate to tell me!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


	10. Ending

Hey! Me again! Listen… I know that some of you have been waiting forever for me to update, and I'm sorry that it took me so long, I really am. I've just been so busy because I've been trying to get into college, and I finally got accepted so I'm going to start in January (I'm so happy)!

KH – KH

After Demyx heard that Xigbar was in the hospital, he flipped out and demanded that he needed to go to the hospital and see him. He ran outside and got into his car, speeding off to the hospital with his parents chasing after him in their car.

Demyx and his parents finally made it to the hospital, after Demyx got pulled over for speeding, and Demyx ran up to the desk. "Hey!" He said to the woman. "I'm looking for Mr. Sh…" Demyx stopped himself and said, "Xigbar Shizuoka!"

"He's down the first hallway in room 8." The woman said and Demyx ran down that hallway. He ran into the room and saw Xigbar lying on the bed with bandages around his head. He walked over to the bed and sat down on a stool next to it.

Xigbar saw Demyx sitting there and asked, "D…Demyx? What are you doing here? How did you know that I was here?"

"The hospital called my house. They said that you kept asking them to call me." Demyx said.

"I did?" Xigbar asked, totally confused.

"Yeah, you don't remember?"

"The last thing I remember is going out to my car and some kids jumping me." Xigbar said, and tried to sit up, but grimaced and fell back down. "My head hurts…"

"You have a concussion…" Demyx said, and then suddenly broke down into tears. "I am so sorry; this is all my fault!"

"What?" Xigbar asked, "No, Demyx… this is not your fault."

"Yes, it is!" Demyx cried. "Some guys warned me that something bad was going to happen, and I didn't listen to them! I am so sorry!"

"It's alright, Demyx…" Xigbar whispered.

"You were right… we should have never gone to that dinner with your friends… that's how this whole thing started."

"It's alright, Demyx." Xigbar said, "I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Barely…"

"I'll be fine, Demyx… I promise."

"How can you promise something like that?" Demyx asked as he stood up off the stool and started pacing back and forth. "What if you fall into a coma and die?"

"Demyx…"

"What if you have a major bleed in your head that the doctors aren't seeing and the blood presses on your brain so much that you die?"

"Demyx."

"What if the stress from your concussion is too much and you have a heart attack and die?"

"Demyx!"

"Huh?"

"Calm down… at this rate, _you're_ going to be the one having the heart attack."

"Sorry…" Demyx said as he sat back down on the stool. "It's just… I can't believe this happened! I should have just gone to school, then it would be me who would have gotten beat up, not you!"

"Wait… those kids would have beaten you up if you went to school today?" Xigbar asked and Demyx nodded, slowly. "Then I'm glad you didn't come!"

"What? But you–"

"Got a little banged up, yeah, but better me than you."

"I wish it had been me."

"I don't." Xigbar said and then looked in the doorway to make sure no one was going to come in before looking back at Demyx and pulling him into a quick kiss. "I love you, Demyx."

"I love you too."

The next day after school, Demyx was walking towards the entrance with Axel, Roxas, and Zexion. He had told them everything that had happened the previous day after they asked him where Xigbar was. They got outside the school and saw the boys that Xigbar described.

The leader of the group looked at the entrance and saw Demyx standing there. He laughed and said, "I guess you feel bad that you didn't come yesterday, huh?"

Demyx glared at the guy and growled as he stomped over to him. He then punched the guy in the face. All his friends then tackled Demyx and started hitting and punching him, but Axel, Roxas, and Zexion ran over to help.

Xemnas and Saïx then came out of the school and saw the fight going on. "Hey!" Xemnas yelled and ran over to them.

Everyone then stopped fighting and looked at him.

"What is going on?"

"These guys beat up Xig– I mean, Mr. Shizuoka!" Demyx yelled, pointing at them.

"You're the ones who put Mr. Shizuoka in the hospital?" Saïx asked.

"The guy is a homo!" The leader yelled. "What's even worse is that he's a homo with one of his students!"

Xemnas and Saïx looked at each other, and then nodded. They then looked back at the boys and Xemnas said, "Well then… I have no choice but to expel you all."

"We didn't do anything!" Axel whined.

"Not you four." Xemnas said, meaning Axel, Roxas, Zexion, and Demyx.

"You're expelling us?"

"Yes, you're lucky that I'm not calling the cops on you, but if Mr. Shizuoka ends up dying, I will!" Xemnas said and watched as the boys left. "You four won't have to worry about those guys anymore!"

"Wow!" Axel said, "That was… awesome!" Xemnas nodded and walked away with Saïx next to him. Axel saw them holding hands as they walked; he showed everyone else and they all laughed.

A couple months later, Demyx was over Xigbar's house with him, enjoying his boyfriend's company. Demyx then smiled and leaned over, giving him a kiss. "I love you, Xigbar."

"I love you too, Demyx."

"We'll always be together, right?"

"Of course. Always and forever." Xigbar said with a nod and kissed Demyx.

KH – KH

It was a really fluffy ending, I know, but I needed fluff to make me feel better after that nasty review I got on one of my stories today! Hope you all enjoyed! Oh, and my best friend, Melody, wants me to make a sequel where Demyx goes away to college! What do the rest of you think?

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo… I mean it.


End file.
